


情事Ⅱpwp

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 预警：蛇院哈，公开场合边缘Xing行为，指jian，dirty talk，裙装





	情事Ⅱpwp

“你这个变态！”德拉科咬着牙在哈利的耳边咒骂，“我今天要是被发现了，绝对要杀了你！”  
“你在担心什么？我的忽略咒即使是邓布利多也不会轻易看出来。”  
德拉科恨极了哈利这副自信的样子，或者他恨极了波特这副满不在乎的神情，他的双腿空荡荡地藏在袍子下，不自在的赤裸相贴着，坐下去的时候他没有准备，过短的裙子蹭着袍子被卷了起来，他的大腿不得不紧贴着椅子，裙子的边缘蹭着他的大腿根部，可是他实在是没有脸把手伸进去袍子下将裙子捋直。这一切都怪波特这个大混蛋，床上说的话，谁他妈会信？  
“别在那里磨牙了。”哈利像是看出了他的窘迫，一手悄悄掀起袍子的一个角摸上他的大腿，他赶紧把腿闭紧，害怕哈利这个神经病又要在课上干出点什么。  
但是哈利好像只是发了善心，“站起来点，“他摸到德拉科卷起来的裙子，”我帮你。“  
德拉科唰的红了脸，一边在心里诽谤他这个罪魁祸首，一边偷偷抬起了屁股，但他还没来得及舒口气，哈利的手就已经顺着大腿滑到了他的脆弱之处。  
“今天穿了内裤？“他用特有的，只对德拉科使用的轻佻的语气，轻轻掐了一把还软软地躺在内裤里的小东西。  
“你他妈的！“德拉科伸手握上哈利的肩膀，”别，哈利，“他又刻意放软声音，像是在示弱，”现在在上课。“  
哈利挑眉，还没来得及说什么，“马尔福同学，请你回答一下月痴兽粪肥应该在什么时候收集？“  
德拉科猛地抬起头，看见斯普劳特正不满地盯着他，她显然看到他和波特的动作了。他只好站起来，感受到波特的手也跟着爬了上来，狠狠蹭了一把他的阴茎，他咬着牙没有叫出声，“只能在月圆之夜，教授。”他忍受着私处被亵玩的爽痛感回答到。  
“没错，请坐。”  
德拉科冒着冷汗坐了回去，哈利的手已经收了下去，他又气又委屈，哈利波特这个混蛋居然在这个时候干出这种事情！他又讨厌自己无法拒绝哈利的要求，居然真的在哈利期待的眼神中穿上了这条可耻的裙子，忍受着空落落的不适感，夹着腿来上课。  
“我再也不会干这种事了。”他以为自己的声音是厌恶而坚定的，但是那丝小小的颤抖暴露了他的不安。  
哈利扭过头去看德拉科盯着书的侧脸，看到他的嘴紧紧的抿在一起，睫毛忽闪的颤抖着，好像在强忍着什么，他知道自己把人欺负过头了。  
“对不起，下次不会了。”他不动声色地凑过去，碰了碰德拉科的手背，“别赌气了。”  
在哈利说对不起的时候德拉科就放松下来了，他在心里骂自己没有骨气，但还是没办法再生气，哈利简直是他的死穴，稍微示下弱他就得别别扭扭的原谅他。  
他没说话，一直磨蹭到下课，站起来没理哈利往外走。  
“又怎么把小少爷惹生气了？”扎比尼从后面跟上来，看着前面走得飞快姿势却奇奇怪怪的德拉科，“他怎么步子迈那么小？”  
哈利勾起嘴角笑了，“可能是昨晚没睡好吧。”他笑起来让人觉得暖洋洋的，优等生的气质很重，扎比尼再次感叹这种人怎么会被分到斯莱特林，而不是博学沉稳的拉文克劳。  
哈利没再理扎比尼，快步跟上了德拉科，“好了，没被发现啊。”他把手臂搭在德拉科的肩膀上，“别生气了。”  
“你是希望我被发现吗！”德拉科恶狠狠地抬起手肘给了他一下，力气不大，虚张声势。  
“可以啊。”哈利笑了，把头偏过去和他咬耳朵，“让他们都知道你为了我穿裙子。”  
“滚！”德拉科大声地骂道，用力推了一把哈利，可惜没推动，只引来周围人见怪不怪的目光。  
哈利歉意地冲周围的同学笑笑，继续半搂着德拉科往寝室走。  
“波特学长对马尔福学长可真好。”一个低年级的斯莱特林悄悄对旁边的女生说到，棕色的眼睛里满是羡慕。旁边的女生没说话，今天教授用她做范例，对她使用了一个新编成的咒语，能够看破施展在生物上的忽略咒，她刚才看见了马尔福学长从袍子里露出来，修长的腿，在行走时交替的亮出一片白，她神情复杂地往已经走开的马尔福学长望去，冷不防地，撞进了旁边波特学长眼睛里。  
“波特学长看你了！”朋友在旁边兴奋的小声尖叫着，但是她却背后出了冷汗，那个刚编成的魔咒，失效了。  
“你在看什么？”德拉科好奇地想转身。  
“两个学妹罢了。”哈利把手放在德拉科头上，阻止了他的动作  
“别碰我的头！”德拉科立刻炸了，打开那只放肆的手，”不要强调自己的身高！”  
“等下回去我再给你好好强调。“哈利不在意地收回那只手，从德拉科的背后滑下时，刻意碰了碰他挺巧的屁股。  
德拉科马上僵了背，逃似地加快了步子，也不管自己还穿着裙子了。  
“我高吗？“  
“唔，走开啊！“德拉科挣不开手腕上的大手，一条腿也被架在了哈利的肩上，整个人被牢牢地锁在了身下。  
“说点好听的？“哈利笑着埋头去亲德拉科，堵住他还在喋喋不休的小嘴，去勾他还想弹跳着说些什么的舌头，直把人吻得气喘吁吁才放过已经微微肿起来的唇瓣，又凑过去舔他的脸颊和鼻梁。  
“你，你是狗吗，别舔—“他的尾音拖得长长的带着些颤，显得又凶又可怜，手也不挣了，就乖乖地躺在男人身下，一副被亲熟了的样子，勾的哈利又俯下身去舔他的脖颈。  
“嗯~“他开始哼哼，往后仰着头，感受哈利毛茸茸地脑袋在他肩窝处蹭来蹭去。手也被放开了，他伸手搂住身上的人，哼哼唧唧地享受被亲吻的感觉。  
哈利突然就笑出了声音，“你笑什么！”羞恼的呻吟从头上传来，哈利没有回答，快速的解开身下人的衬衫，舔上了那粉红的乳尖。  
“重一点”德拉科把胸挺起来送进哈利嘴里，感受到自己的乳头被重重地吸吮着，麻麻的，牙齿擦过乳晕的时候又爽又疼，他难耐的弯着腿想磨蹭一下腿间，却只是夹紧了哈利的腰。  
“疼！”被不轻不重地咬了一下，德拉科马上叫了出来，捏着拳头砸在了哈利背上，”咬什么！“  
“你说我咬什么？“他看见哈利抬起头冲他笑，翘起一边嘴角，脸噌的红了。  
“有病啊你！”  
哈利揶揄地看着他，就和他对视着，张开嘴含住了另一边的乳头，又吸又舔，他张开嘴小声地叫，不敢去看哈利的眼睛，想伸手遮住自己的眼睛。“呀！“乳头又被咬了一下，他瞪着还再舔着自己的人，”放开！“  
又被咬了一下，德拉科伸手去推开哈利的头，被叼着乳头扯了一下，一下子疼地瘫在床上。  
哈利看着躺在身下的人，两边的乳头被欺负地颤巍巍地挺立着，皮肤太白了，被舔吻过的地方都浮上了一层朦胧的粉红，随着男孩儿的大喘气振颤着。  
一只手向下摸去，哈利没有管那条挂在腰间的裙子，贴上德拉科已经硬起来的东西，“已经这么兴奋了?”他调笑着去蹭已经被渗出的液体打湿的布料，身下的人立刻开始挺着腰在他手里蹭来蹭去，丝毫不知廉耻的喘着气哼哼。  
“还记得之前我们怎么说的吗？”他握住德拉科那根东西，阻止他的动作。  
“什么啊？”德拉科被迫停下来，不甘地在床单上扭动着身子，抬着腿去磨哈利的腰间，想诱着他动作。  
“上课的时候穿裙子给我操？“哈利松开手，把德拉科的双腿扣紧在腰间，不让它们放下来，对着德拉科的屁股撞了一下。  
“啊！“隔着内裤，德拉科被那根熟悉的阴茎狠狠撞到，整个人立刻就酥了，双腿挣扎着要放下来。  
“怎么上课那么怕？“他又撞了一下，然后让自己的大东西紧紧帖子德拉科的屁股，蹭来蹭去。  
“唔，放开，腿疼！“德拉科不愿意回答，想要直起腰。  
哈利放下两条长腿，扯下自己的内裤，那根粗大的东西就从布料里弹了出来，德拉科一直盯着哈利的动作，此时看着那根东西的野蛮样子，立刻难耐的屈腿用脚蹭了上去。  
哈利没阻止，任由德拉科两只脚在他的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，两只手摸上嫩白的小腿，“今天怎么回事？这么容易生气？”  
德拉科蹭着蹭着，只觉得脚下的东西越来越大，一点没有要射的东西，也就丧了气，腿软软的落在了哈利的手上。  
“我他妈穿着裙子！你说我气不气！“他直起身子，倒进哈利怀里喘气。  
“我还没插你的，你怕什么？“哈利又去摸他的背，埋头去啃他的肩背。  
“你还真想插进去？！“德拉科不可置信的叫道。  
“本来是想的，“哈利恬不知耻的承认，双手摸到德拉科的屁股上，揉捏着两团肉，揉着揉着就掰开了两团肉，在穴口试探着按压着，”看你太害怕了。“  
“变态啊！”德拉科骂道，也跟着想起了课堂上哈利趁他站起来的时候狠狠揉搓他阴茎的那几秒，顿时有些腿软，他突然觉得有些可惜。  
“怎么，后悔了？”哈利探进一根手指，在里面画着圈扩张，抽插着让怀里的人放松。  
“放屁！”德拉科被拆穿了心思，有些恼羞成怒的动了动身子，一屁股把那根手指吞了进去。  
“急什么。“哈利搂住他，又加进两根手指，抽插着带出些粘滑的液体，”你看你还穿着裙子呢，”他在德拉科耳边压低嗓子说话，好像害怕被其他人听到，“裙子遮住我的手了，没人看得见我在插你，”他凑过去亲德拉科的眼睛，逼着他闭上眼，“坐端正一点，不然一会儿被看出来了，”德拉科想出声反驳，哈利凑过去封住他的嘴，吸着他说不出一句话，“别动，老师在看你，”德拉科果然绷紧了身子，好像真的坐在课堂上，他闭着眼睛，身下的三根手指还在进进出出地探索着他的身体，他竭力地控制住自己发抖的身体，抬着屁股想逃，又被哈利掐着腰往下按，“别出声，嘘。”哈利还在他耳边说话，“屁股里怎么这么多水啊？还没有用润滑咒呢，“他快速的抽插了几下，带出些粘液，”小心点，扎比尼在盯着你看。“”别！“德拉科带着哭腔小声的哀求，还是不敢动。  
哈利咧开嘴笑，看着怀里的人闭着眼睛发着抖，坐在他的手掌上小心地怕被发现，看来他的无声魔咒真的变厉害了。  
德拉科还不知道自己被施咒了，他闭着眼睛却看见自己真的正坐在座位上，哈利贴着他，手在他的袍子下快速抽插着，他憋着声音，生怕露出一句呻吟。  
“忍不住了。”哈利喘着粗气在他耳边低声说，侵略性十足的舔了一口他的耳朵。  
下一秒他被抱着坐在了哈利腿上，屁股上顶着那根东西。  
“不要，不要，会被看见的，”眼泪从他闭着的眼睛里留下来，咸咸的，他哭叫着还要担心被发现。  
“嘘，放心，我施咒了，你小心点，没人能看见。”哈利脱下德拉科湿哒哒的内裤，挂在膝盖上，挺腰把自己送了进去。  
又软又热，紧紧地包裹着他，他发出一声满足的叹息，看着德拉科张着嘴无声的尖叫，前面立刻射了出来，在他怀里哆嗦着忍受着快感。  
他没有等着德拉科熬过高潮的余韵，就开始挺着腰一下一下地在他身体里抽插，看着德拉科想叫又只能憋着的可怜样子，一种奇异的满足感让他兴奋地不断加快速度，撞得德拉科没办法维持平衡，全靠他握住那纤细腰，“呜，不要”德拉科开始小声地哭，他周围的同学都在上课，只有他，坐在哈利的身上，屁股里插着一根阴茎，被撞得不住往上耸，他还穿着那条裙子，内裤卡在膝盖上，被按着操，不敢叫害怕被发现，一双手在他的胸上按压着，揉搓他的乳头，他爽的想尖叫，又不能发现。  
德拉科紧张得不自觉收缩着后穴，夹得哈利不住的低喘，啪啪声在房间里密集的响着，“老师叫你起来回答问题了。”他又开始使坏。  
“是，是在满月的时候收集的。”德拉科哆哆嗦嗦地想站起来，脚一软，跌回那根大东西上，”啊~“尖叫着射出了第二次。  
哈利也被夹得忍不住了，把瘫软下来的德拉科按着趴在床上，狠狠地冲撞了百十下，将精液一股一股地射进了德拉科身体最里面。  
“睁眼“哈利把人搂紧怀里来，德拉科还在因为高潮和内射打着哆嗦，小声的抽噎着。  
睁开眼，德拉科看着哈利正笑着看他，而他们正好好地躺在床上，他立刻明白自己被整了。  
“你这个混蛋！”他尖叫着要揍他，但是甚至没有抬手的力气。  
“是你答应我的。”哈利笑了，压着还在流眼泪的人来了个深吻。


End file.
